Dragon Ball Saiyan Revenger: Bardock's Legacy
by RaidenSSJ5
Summary: Based on Ultra Savior's Bardock Second Chance
1. The Beginnings of a Warrior

10 years ago

 **Hyperbolic Time Chamber**

Gohan wore his namekian Hi standing across from Trunks who wore his green gi ( Like in Z)

"Alright Raiden me and Trunks want to see how well you do against two super sayian two's but you can only use kaioken and super sayian ok, "Gohan tells him.

"Got it," A 13-year-old Raiden says wearing a gi like Goku's

' Gohan and Trunks are really tough so I shouldn't hold back,' Raiden says in his head.

"KAIOKEN TIMES 100," Raiden's body immediately bursts with a ginormous red ki.

'Wow so Raiden can use the Kaioken to its max limit with any strain to his body Gino must really train him intensely,' Gohan says in his head.

" Alright, let's go," Trunks powers up to super sayian two as well as Gohan Golden ki enveloped the two sayians.

" Now come at is Raiden," Gohan motions with his hand.

Raiden flies high speed at them choosing to go after Trunks first throws a right hook, Trunks ducks under it and open palm hand struck Raiden in the gut making him gasp for air. Gohan then charges Raiden and throws a knee at the teen which he quickly blocks, making him skid away.

'Damn I can't even keep up with them like this I have one idea though' Raiden clenches his fists "HAAAAAA," With a mighty yell the teen powers up to super sayian aswell using both technique and transformation at the same time.

"hmmm not bad Raiden," Gohan says 'How is he doing that with no strain on his body this kid is amazing' Gohan says in his head.

Trunks rushes at Raiden and throws a roundhouse which the sayian jumps over and punches Trunks across the face but isn't face enough to defend against a kick from Gohan knocking the air out of him.

Raiden coughs up saliva "D-damn" Raiden throws a ki blast at the two making them jump into the air and flies after Gohan he throws a punch but it's easily blocked and Trunks comes behind him and slams him into the ground.

Raiden goes on all fours and powers down to base sweat dripping down his face and panting heavily.

'The two unmastered are bad for him to use I'm surprised it took a toll on him finally,' Gohan says in his head.

'NO NO I HAVE TO BE STRONG I HAVE TO I HAVE TO I DONT WANNA BE A WEAK LINK ILL SHOW YOU GINO," Tears stream down his eyes.

 _Flashback_

 _A tall muscular sayian stood over Raiden's weaken body "You're too weak you're a failure you don't deserve to be the same race as me trash " The sayian kicks him in the gut making him cough up blood._

"Gino take it easy I'm not as strong as you," Raiden cries.

"Shut it," Gino kicks him into a tree snapping it in half "I'm done here," He walks away

 _Flashback end_

Raiden's ki starts pouring out surrounding him "ILL SHOW YOU GIIIIIINNOOO," Raiden's sudden spike in energy is nothing the two ever see as he turns right into super sayian 3.

"WHAT," Gohan and Trunks say in unison. Raiden zooms past Trunks the half sayian not even seeing him.

Raiden punches Gohan across the face making him spew out blood and damn near breaking his jaw and neck before the power is too much and Raiden falls to the ground unconscious.

"J-JUST WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT," Trunks says in shock.

"I-I don't know," The two power down as Gohan picks up Raiden and looks him in the face "You're something I never have seen before," Gohan was him to a bed and lays him down "His potential is insane," Gohan takes one last look at Raiden and trembles feeling his power if he continued to grow that strong,".


	2. The Last Student of Bardock Returns!

Present Day...

It was the 30th World Martial Arts Tournament and everyone was enjoying themselves. It was the last match, Raiden, now 18 and trained with Bardock, was facing against Gohan, his first master. Raiden was wearing a black and red saiyan chest plate and kioshin gi, however, the top part wasn't on, so it was around his waist. Gohan was wearing his all blue gi, with red gauntlets. Raiden approached the arena, where Gohan was already waiting. The crowd roared as the fight was ready to begin. Raiden looked around with a straight face, then smirked. "It's been a while. Master Gohan." Raiden said. Gohan nodded and took a stance. "Now let's see what Bardock taught you," Gohan smirked then charged at Raiden, throwing a punch. Raiden blocked the punch but Gohan answered with another one, hitting Raiden in the gut. Raiden instantly collapsed, then got back up, stretching for another round. "I was expecting more from you," Gohan said. Then Raiden charged at Gohan, taken him by surprise. Raiden threw a flurry of punches, pushing back Gohan. Gohan the threw some punches, knocking Raiden off his rhythm. Gohan's right fist hit Raiden's jaw, causing him to fly back a bit. Gohan then took Raiden's left arm and did a flip, crashing him into the ground. Raiden answered by teleporting to the other side of the arena and stretching some more. Raiden then took his chest plate off, dropping it onto the arena, creating a massive crater. Raiden then put the Kio gi on properly and took a stance. "You're a fool for standing on the edge of the arena." Gohan then teleported on top of Raiden and threw a roundhouse kick, Raiden dodged it and grabbed Gohan's foot and swung him out of the arena. Gohan stopped himself mid-air but was met by Raiden, who teleported in front of Gohan and began punching him. The two exchanged punches, the shockwaves caused nearby mountains to collapse, but nothing threatening the audiences' lives. Gohan then powered up into his Mystic form, pushing Raiden back. Raiden answered with a 50x kaioken. The began to bounce around in the sky, then both fighters crashed into the center of the arena. Debris flew as the two continued to fight.

On the planet of the Kias

Bardock, Goku, Gine, Vegeta, and Raditz watched the fight through Elder Kia's crystal ball. "This reminds me too much of the fight between UIM Kakarrot and Full Power Jiren." Raditz looked bored watching the fight. "How is this special in any way?"  
"Be patient, just because your daughter lost in the 2nd round doesn't mean you can dought Raiden." Bardock continued to watch the match, studying Raiden's movements.

Raiden's kaioken made him look like a red blur as him and Gohan continue to fight.

The audience cheered both fighters as they continue to lay waste the arena. Meanwhile, in a suite overlooking the arena, the rest of the Z Fighters and 4th gen fighters watched as Raiden and Gohan duke it out. Marise, Raditz daughter, watched the fight with Pan, Bulla, and Oribu, who was Turles's youngest daughter. "Hmm, this fight is oddly close if you ask me." Bulla stretched a bit and breaking the silence.

"You're just waiting for your ex to meet his downfall, which isn't going to happen." Marise glared at Bulla for a moment.  
"Says the one who got knocked out of the arena in the second round." Bulla smiled, laughing at Marise who was ready to punch her face in.

"Both of you stop it, you all are a disgrace to your saiyan heritage." Gino, wear his classic saiyan armor, orange pants, and black boost with his sword on his back, stood in the shadows, watching them bicker. "If you ask me, Raiden is the strongest of the 4th gen fighters, to be able to stand this long against Mystic Gohan is amazing." Gino emerged from the shadows to get a better look at the fight.

Raiden stopped striking Gohan, who was starting to overwhelm him with the Mystic form. Raiden then did the impossible... "Kaikoken... Times... 150!" Raiden's vines begin to bulge with the overwhelming strain on his body. Raiden's movements were now slower as he attempts to strike Gohan. Raiden stepped on Gohan's foot, preventing a kick on any sorts. Gohan answered by punching Raiden, however, Raiden blocked every punch.

"Impressive, its as if he has unlocked a new Kaioken mode." Goku's eyes lighted up as he watched Raiden fight.

"Doesn't that strain the body?" Raditz looked confused on why Raiden hasn't gone down yet.

"The physical train that Gino and I put him through makes it so that the Kaioken should strain him." Bardock smiles.

Raiden powered down, relieving the stress that the dangerous technic put him in. Raiden looks at Gohan, who was still in his Mystic form. "When will you use Super Saiyan or something completely different?" Raiden looks, ignoring the fact that he can't really move. Gohan had noticed Raiden's dilemma and began to punch Raiden rapidly. Raiden took the punches, which pushed him closer and closer to the edge of the arena.

"YES! HE'S GOING TO LOSE!" Bulla yelled as Gohan started pushing Raiden back. Raiden began to lose conscience as Gohan pinched him repeatedly.

Marise watched from the suite wondering if this was really happening. "Come on Raiden! You can do it!"

Raiden heard Marise's words and did a flip before Gohan could punch him of the arena. Raiden landed on the arena,not on his feet. He looked lifeless, he then tried to get up but soon collapsed. Gohan smirkednand walked over toward Raiden and walk him off the arena. Gohan proceeded to grab Raiden, then was burned by Raiden's gi. "Strange." Gohan then noticed Raiden'z hair, it was flickering between black and green. "I went back down!" Raiden then stood up and powered up, his aura turning green and gold. Raiden's eyes became white, his muscles began grow and his vanes began to bulge out. "Amazing, he's reached the legendary Super Saiyan transformation." Vegeta was amazed at Raiden's growing power. Raiden, however, was at conflict with himself. His aura was turning gold and black as his hair turned gold, reverting back to his Super Saiyan state. Then Raiden stopped, his eyes were still all white, but his aura was black and outlined with gold. Gohan could sense the negative energy that Raiden was harnessing within him. Raiden teleported behind Gohan and kicked him in the head, send Gohan flying into the ground. Raiden the attached his hands out and created two kinds balls,one purple and one blue. Raiden sent them into the sky for later. Gohan got back up and charged at Raiden, then threw a punch at him. Raiden quickly dodged the punch and kneed Gohan in the stomach, forcing him to cough up saliva. Gohan put hims ram around Raiden, putting him into a chokehold. Raiden then began to snarl and choke Gohan with his tail. Gohan let go of Raiden, and the same for him. The two then continued to punch each other, seeing if one would quit. Raiden summoned the previous ki balls and had them in his hand. Gohan began to go on the offensive, punching Raiden. Raiden took the defensive motion and began to block the punches with his feet. Raiden then start kick Gohan, pushing him back.

"This is new, looks like Raiden is using that No Hands technique Radosha taught him. Looks like he's mastered it." Bardock smiled as his previous student was pushing back Gohan. Gohan was blocking Raiden's kicks but was being pushed back because of the power behind them. Gohan was on the edge, then threw a punch, Raiden blocked it with his foot and did a flip, launching the two ki balls at Gohan and causing a huge explosion. Raiden breathed heavily as the smoke settled. Gohan was still on the arena, his gi was ripped because of the explosion. Raiden then walked to Gohan, then threw a punch, Gohan dodged the punch but Raiden tripped him with a kick and pushed him off the arena. Gohan landed on his feet, but was out of bounds. Raiden collapsed on the arena, he had won the match.


	3. A New Foe, A Threat To The Son Family

Age 728

A young man no older than 16 years old walked through a ruined city littered with dead bodies. The young man named Bardock another saiyan fighter in the war between Tuffles and Saiyans as the war itself has been going on for 8 years the saiyan Bardock joining the war at age 15. Bardock wore a brown rugged peasant top and same ripped brown shorts and bag like shoes. Bardock viewed the destroyed Tuffle city as saw two thin lasers landed on his chest. Bardock looked down as realization hit him quickly. "SHIT," Bardock jumped back as two beams slammed into the ground where he was standing making a small explosion and making some smoke. Bardock looked around noticing two figures on top of a building "I SEE YOU," Bardock leaped through the smoke grabbing the first Tuffle soldier he saw by the face and slamming his foot into the soldier next to him making him fly back. Bardock then flipped around the soldier he had by the face and snapped his neck killing him. Bardock's reflexes then kicked in as he tilted his head quickly as a thin beam grazed his cheek making a small cut. The tuffle soldier he kicked away stood up and ran at Bardock landing multiple punches on his face. Bardock stood still taking the blows as he wasn't affected at all having a slight then cocked his arm back and punched the soldier through the chest killing him. Bardock then jumped off the building and walked around more seeing two big Saiyans and a tuffle woman. "Heh shes so small and weak," One saiyan smirked. "Yea lets have some fun with her," The other saiyan said going for her clothes. "Wait no please," The woman pleaded. "Hey," Bardock said getting their attention. "Ah Bardock didn't see you their w-," Bardock cut him off "Why aren't you two at your posts do you want us to fail," Bardock asks."Shit ok, ok chillout man," The two Saiyans walk off. "T-Thank you," The tuffle woman said. Bardock looked at the woman again noticing her beauty with her orange hair and voluptuous breasts and curvy body. Bardock's hormones went crazy the woman making his body go insane. "Hey what if I told you I could take care of you," Bardock said. "W-What really," The woman said. "Yea sure you're innocent," Bardock grabbed her hand and walked off with her. Bardock then took care of the woman for the months and years that came with the ending of the war and when the war ended he sent her off in a pod being the last survivor of her race.

Present Day...

Raiden, Uub, and Goku were at King Kai's place, training. Raiden and Uub were wearing 40-ton weights on their arms and legs, that weight for a normal human would be far from deadly. Goku had them to spar with each other. Raiden and Uub were clumsy as hell, they couldn't really move in the direction they wanted to. They had a hard time punching each other, and once they did, this only sent them flying back. The two took their weights off, in defeat they walked to Goku for some logical answer. "You two need to control your punches with those weights." Goku was chuckling a bit, he was amused at their match.

At Capsule Corps...

Bulla and Trunks were sparring in the gravity chamber. They bounced around, with the generator at 200Gs. Trunks flipped Bulla in the ground, causing more pain due to the gravity they were in. Bulla got back up, then switched to a defense based fighting style. Trunks, threw a right kick, trying to break Bulla's defense. Bulla simple ducked and low kicked Trunks, causing him to fall. Trunks landed on his hands, lifted himself up, leading with his feet, hitting Bulla in the chest. Bulla had blocked the move but took a few steps back. Then the two sensed something, it had a low power level, but high enough for it to be detected. "You felt that?" Bulla looked at Trunks, he was back on his feet. "Yeah, we should check it out." Trunks said, then the two left to put on their battle armor and left.

Meanwhile...

A saiyan pod flew across West City, heading into a nearby mountain range. The Pod ran into one mountain, destroying the top of one, then finally crashed on a cliff surface. The pod, in the middle of a huge crater, sat there, cooling off after the crash landing. The pod opened to reveal a saiyan, with blue hair and beard, orange scale like armor, and the iconic brown tail. He stepped out of the pod, "How could a saiyan hide among such a pathetic species. These humans haven't realized their full potential." The saiyan continued to walk, then stopped. Trunks and Bulla had landed in front of the saiyan. "Hmm, flying humans, this is interesting." The saiyan crossed his arms.

"Why are you here?" Trunks stood, eyeing the saiyan, watching every movement made.

"Why does that matter to you?" The saiyan retorted the gave a menacing smirk.

"We're tasked with getting rid of any threat." Both Trunks and Bulla to a fighting stance. "And you're a threat until we know who you are."

"Hehe, I'm Canta, and I'm looking for Bardock." Canta's smirk turned into a smile as Trunks and Bulla were struck in surprise.

"He isn't here, so you can leave this planet," Bulla said. Trunks looked at her at the shock, but understand why she lied.

"Well, all I wanted was fight, but since he's here, I'll fight you." Canta smiled. Bulla rushed at Canta, right arm cocked back and she threw the punch at Canta which he sidestepped with ease and slammed his knee into Bulla's gut then blasted her in the face making her fly back into a mountain

Trunks swung his sword at Canta with a lunge that Canta sidesteps and backhands Trunks in the nose breaking it. Canta then roundhouse kicks Trunks on the side of the head making him slam into Bulla falling on top of her.

"Bulla we obviously can't beat this guy on base," Trunks says getting up.

"Ughhhh I hate when you're right," Bulla says as they both power up to super saiyan a bright golden light encompassing them.

Bulla and Trunks charge Canta, Trunks throws a punch at the villain in which Canta ducks then jumps over a leg sweep by Bulla kicking them both in the chest. Canta lands on his feet and elbows Bulla on the back of her head making her smack into the ground. punch at him that Canta slips under and uppercuts her in the gut making her cough up blood then kicking her into a small mountain. Bulla bounces off the mountain and falls to the ground falling to base.

Canta looks down at Bulla "Huh weakling,".

A kick then slams into Canta's head making him fall through the island.

Gotenks then lands on the ground looking at Bulla "Heh you were getting pummeled over there," Bulla scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"Just handle h-," Canta punches Gotenks across the face making him stumble backward.

"What a cheap shot," Gotenks says.

"Quiet you manchild," Canta then blocks a kick from Gotenks and throws a knee at Gotenks which the fusion catches.

Gotenks then punches Canta in the gut and kicks him in the back of the head. Canta then places his hands on the ground and kicks Gotenks in the face making him fall back.

"You're pretty strong," Gotenks says as the two flies at each other.

Two figures land in the distance.

"Dad uh who is that," A woman asks. "I don't know Marise but let's go stop him," Raditz says as they fly off into the fight. Canta and Gotenks landed and looked at each other. Then Raditz and Marise land right of Gotenks and stared at Canta. "Who's he?" Raditz whispered.

"He's called Canta, he is looking for Bardock," Gotenks replied.

"Did you tell him that he's not here?"

"Yes but, he wants to fight, so we allowed him."

"There's no time for fun and games." Raditz then looked at Canta, "Hey you?"

"Me?" Canta looked at Raditz in a questioning look.

"Yeah, you, what do you want with my father?" Raditz yelled in a concerned and angered voice.

"Oh, he had a son, someone I can eliminate." Canta then charged at Raditz with a maniacal laugh and a ki blade formed on his left hand. Canta quickly charged at Raditz, his bloodthirsty smile stretched to both end s of his face. Raditz quickly flew backward, avoiding all of Canta's attacks. Radtiz then punched Canta in the stomach. Canta the grind, grabbed Raditz's arm and headbutted him in the face. Raditz grabbed Canta by the chest, then fired a ki explosion. The smoke clears and Canta has his arms crossed, protecting his chest. Raditz and Canta stand there in the air...


	4. Canta's Wrath Continues, SSJ 5 Appears ?

Canta and Raditz stood there, not moving an inch. The dry air blew dust around them. The two power-ups, showing the might of their Saiyan power. The two's hair turned to gold and their eyes turned green. "Now, shall we finish this?" Raditz asked.

"Indeed, we shall." Canta and Raditz charge at each other, their forearms clashed, creating a sonic boom. The two began punching and flying around the area. Every time they clashed. thy created cracks in the terrain.

Marise watched from a distance, dodging any stray ki blasts and shocks destroying the cliff she was on. "Hows the fight?" Raiden, Bardock, and Goku had arrived, all ready to fight. "Hey!" Goku smiled and waved at his niece. Marise smiled and hugged Goku and Bardock. Marise then approached Raiden, they both looked into each other's eyes, Raiden smirked, making Marise blush a little. "Is there a thing between you that I don't know about?" Bardock said in a serious tone. They both looked away. "No, sir," Raiden replied.

"I thought so," Bardock said. The four watch as Canta and Raditz going toe to toe. Raditz threw Canta into the air. Goku then jumped in and punches Canta into the ground.

"What are you doing?! This is my fight!" Raditz yelled.

"What? I want to fight too!" Goku said, ending with a childish laugh.

Canta emerged from the crater and looked up at the two Saiyans. "They're skilled fighters indeed. Time to use my special technique." Canta then begins to power up, his eyes turning red, his hair golden. Now he was in Super Saiyan. Canta charged at Raditz. Raditz braced him for a forward attack but then was attacked on his right side. Canta threw a punch at Raditz right rib, but then aimed it at his head when Raditz began to block it. Goku then tried to punch Canta in the back but missed. Canta then grabbed Goku's arm and threw him into Raditz.

"Hey, watch it," Raditz said in annoyance. Goku and Raditz then powered up into Super Saiyan, but Canta dispatched them quickly. Raiden, Marise, and Bardock were amazed as Raditz and Goku fell to the ground. Raiden rushed to get them, bringing them back to Bardock.

"Raiden, your turn." Bardock looked at Raiden.

"But he-"

"No buts, use your magic," Bardock said in a commanding voice. Raiden then flew to face Canta, who was stretching. "Oh, another one?" Canta then stopped and stood there. "Your move." Raiden then closed his eyes then opened them, then Canta's eyes returned to their original color. Raiden charged at Canta, catching him by surprise with a punch in the stomach. Canta grabbed Raiden's neck, however, he was hit by a Dragon Bomb, making him lose grip and fly back a little. Raiden rubbed his neck in pain, then looked dead at Canta, who then punched him in the face. Raiden pushed away Canta's fist then did a roundhouse kick into Canta's left rib and then fired a Kamehameha, sending Canta flying. Raiden then teleported in front of Canta's flight patch and kicked him into the sky. Raiden did it once more and fired an Ultimate Dragon Cannon, creating a large crater into the ground. Raiden flowed above the crater, breathing heavily. A ki beam then emerged from the crater and hit Raiden, paralyzing him. Canta, now in Super Saiyan 2, began to beat on Raiden, throwing him around into various objects.

"What are you doing?" Marise said, "You're letting him die?"  
"This isn't your concern." Bardock snapped.

Marise charged at Canta and grabbed Raiden. The two landed at a random cliff.

" Thanks." Raiden crabbed a senzu bean out of Marise's hand and ate it.

Marise nodded then flew to Canta. Marise looked at Canta who was ready for anything. Canta charged at Marise, then did a roundhouse kick. Marise blocked the kick with her right forearm and vanished. Marise reappeared behind Canta and grabbed his armor and swing him into the ground. Canta got back up and kicked Marise's shin, causing her to go on one knee. Canta then kneed her in the face, grabbed her hair, then dragged her on the ground as she screamed in agony. Marise, in rage and pain, fired a Double Sunday and escaped. Canta turned around to find Marise free. "Hehe, sneaky aren't you."

"You fucking bastard." Marise then to power up, her aura turning blue surrounded by a golden glow. Her hair began to rise, and her eyes lost their pupil. Marise, now in Super Saiyan Rage, was ready to fight. Then a sword lands in front of her, blocking her path. Gino then appears between the two fighters. "For someone who can beat Goku and Raditz, it looks like it's my turn."

"Gino, it's my fight," Marise said, regaining control. Gino ignored Marise's response and took his fighting stance. Canta smirked and charged at Gino. Gino grabbed Canta's incoming fist and pushed him aside. Canta dragged his left foot and tripped Gino, turned around and grabs Gino's tail. "That doesn't work on me." Gino did a low kick and fired a Big Bang. Canta dodged the ki attack and swiftly punched Gino. Gino took the punch, not moving at all, then punched Canta in the back of his neck. Canta coughed up blood, then got on his knees. Gino looked at him, then held his hand at his head. "Be a good boy and die." Gino fired a ki blast, destroying everything. Raiden and Marise watched from where they were. Raiden, however, felt something, it was off.

Canta appeared above Gino, firing a ki blast. "Omega Thunder Cannon!" Canta fired it before Gino realized what was going on. Raiden flew towards Gino, pushing him out of the way, and bearly escaped. Raiden and Gino looked up at Canta, who was devising another plan.

"I hate that I have to do this, but its the only way for me to reach Super Saiyan 5," Canta said to himself. "Burst and Mix!"

"Close your eyes!" Bardock yelled Marise and Gindo did so.

Canta look at the synthetic moon he created and could feel his blunt waves affecting his body, then he grew in size to become an Ozaroo.

"Raiden, close your eyes," Gino yelled. Raiden looked at the ki ball, then at Gino.

"Why?"

"You'll activate your great ape form," Gino said.

Bardock watched from a good distance. "Interesting, so it's true."

Raiden looked at Ozaroo Canta as he destroys everything in sight. Gino fired a ki blast at the ki-moon. "Let's go." Gino and Marise flew to stop the now Golden Ozaroo Canta. Raiden closed his eyes, then triggered something. His body began to grow, then hair began to cover his body. Now he was an Ozaroo, then began to power into the Golden form. Raiden looked at Canta and began to charge at him. The two monsters began to fight, threatening the lives of everyone on the planet.


	5. Carnage Insues, SSJG Canta Emerges!

Minutes after the two became Golden Oozaru's, Raiden was quickly defeated. He had lost control and ended up in a canyon, sitting there. Canta had regained his rationality, unlocking Super Saiyan 4. Gino teleported above Canta, ready to split him in two. Canta saw the sword, then Marise teleported in a low kick position. Canta jumped, dodging Marise's kick, then blocked Gento's sword. Gino's sword began to gain in mass. "What?" Canta was confused, struggling to lift the sword. Marise began to power up a ki ball attack worthy of destroying a series of mountains. Canta was sinking into the ground, he's vanes began to show due to the strain. He tried to lift the sword, but the weight increase. He then had a vision, of his impending doom. Canta then nudged the sword forward, which threw the weight off. Canta then got up and grabbed Gino armor, switching places, then moved out of the way before the ball could come in contact. Canta watched as Marise's attack hit the wrong person. The ki attack dispersed, Gino was standing there, his armor and pants were damaged. Marise noticed her mistake, but it was too late. Canta got the jump on Marise and the two began to fight. Marise was on the losing side, then she powered up to Super Saiyan God, giving her the upper hand. Canta was confused, "What is this power, I can see it but I can't sense it." Marise took advantage of that and began to teleport all over the area. Canta looked around trying to concentrate. Marise fired a small ki blast, hitting Canta, then disappeared. Canta felt the blast and turned around, she was gone. Canta then closed his eyes, he could then see the next blast coming. Canta absorbed the blast, gaining some taste of God ki. Gino watched from afar, then began to power up. His hair began to rise, his eyes changing to a dark blue, his hair doing the same. Gino smiled as he reached Super Saiyan Blue Evolution. Gino charged at the two fighters. Marise pushed Canta away, just in time for Gino to grab Canta. Canta, dodged Gino, grabbed his leg, and threw him into the ground and followed it with a flurry of ki blast. Gino turned around and deflected the blasts. The deflected blasts missed Canta, flying towards the sky until they faded out. Marise, during that time, was fighting Canta again, this time, Gino was helping too. "Pathetic." Canta smiled as he dodged every incoming attack. Canta then elbowed Gino in the stomach, kicked him in the face, then high kicked him into the ground. Marise threw a punch, Canta caught it and twisted her arm, exposing her back. Canta then kneed her in the stomach and elbowed her back. Marise, already strained, screamed in pain. "Raiden!"

In the canyon...

Raiden was sleep, still his Golden Oozaru form. He sat against a rock formation, lost in his head until... "RAIDEN!"

Raiden opened his eyes, as he gains rationality, he was also filled with rage. "ROOAR!" He got up, his body growing back into his human form, except with fur covering most of his chest, arms, and legs. He had reached Super Saiyan 4, except he was black.

Canta had landed, Marise and Gino were on their knees, he smiled as a ki blade formed in his right hand. Raiden fired a Double Dragon Cannon, separating Canta from Marise and Gino. "You!" Raiden then punched Canta in the face, sending him back a few yards. Raiden and Canta went at it, each throwing hands as if they were evenly matched. Each would take turns blocking each other attacks, sometimes taking full power punches and not flinching. Gino ate his last senzu bean and charged at Canta, thinking he had the advantage. Canta saw Gino, then grabbed him. "Energy Transfer," Canta said, then he absorbed the god ki Gino had used, reverting him to his Super Saiyan 2 transformation. Raiden took this as a distraction and fired an Ultimate Dual Dragon Cannon, sending Canta into a series of mountains, and destroying those too. Raiden watched as the smoke clears, revealing a base form battle-damaged Canta. Canta was breathing heavily, still holding to the god ki he still has. Canta smirked, throwing Raiden off, until. "NOW!" Gino and Marise fired two ki blasts, both in Super Saiyan God. "No." Raiden watched as the blasts hit Canta, then quickly dissipating to reveal a Super Saiyan 4 Canta, this time with red eyes. "Thank you soo much for the power boost." Canta began to power up, his body hair began to revert, his eyes became red, his hair was red, the surrounding ground began to rise, throwing small rocks all over the place. Canta charged at Raiden, throwing a punch at his stomach, Raiden quickly went into is Super Saiyan Blue form and blocked the punch, then pushed him away. Canta was surprised when GIno and Marise jumped over Raiden and punched him. Canta's foresight began to fade, making it harder to form him to predict moves. Canta was blocking certain hits but was taking more than usual. The two charged a Joint One-Handed Kamehameha, sending Canta back again. As the beam faded, Canta stood there, he tanked the blast. "Too easy." Canta punched Gino 6 times, breaking nearly every bone in his chest, and right arm. Gino fell back, nearly on the brink of death. Marise took a few steps back, fearing for her life. Canta simply charged at Marise and came behind her, then broke her back completely. Raiden, filled with even more rage, began to shake. His eyes turned white, his hair a blue-green, his muscles grew in size. Raiden charged at Canta and swung at him recklessly, which seemed to work. Raiden grabbed Canta's incoming fist and broke it, then punched him in the chest, shattering his right chest and lung. Canta coughed up a lot of blood, but that didn't stop Raiden. Raiden began to throw Canta around like a rag doll, beating the living hell out of him. Raiden's irrationality began to spread, stray ki blasts began to destroy the surrounding area.

Bardock decided it was time to intervene. He handed Marise and Gino a senzu bean, allowing them to regain their strength a zenkia. Bardock then approached the two fighters. Raiden's rage became his downside as a critically injured Canta was still holding on. Bardock stepped in front of an incoming Raiden, who stopped. "What are you doing?" Raiden asked.

"Enough, you need to calm down." Bardock stood strong, "If you continue, you could destroy the planet."

Raiden began to power down, his hair and eyes reverted to their natural color. His body shrunk down to size. Bardock tossed both Raiden and Canta a senzu bean, they ate it and regained their strength. "Raiden, your last test, kill Canta." Bardock then flew out of the way. The two fighters looked at each other, then began the fight, to the death.


	6. The End of the Fight, Bardock's Lesson

"Boom!" Mountains began to collapse, craters began to sprinkle the terrain. Clouds began to break, small drops of blood seem to appear out of thin air. Marise watched from the ground, following the two fighters. Gino watched with disgust, he wishes it was him who would fight Canta to the death, but knew Raiden was a good choice. "Raiden! Beat his ass." Gino then tossed his sword into the air, watching as it disappeared. Another explosion happened, this time on a cliff. Canta was in the center of the crater, with a missing arm. "Damn." Canta then noticed a small flicker of light, then he moved quickly. "Boom!" The cliff was cut in half, then detonated, debris flew around, some hit Canta, but he was unfazed. Canta then spotted a fast-moving Raiden, then dodged the incoming sword attacks. Raiden threw a kick, hitting Canta in the chin, then followed with a forward sword thrust, Canta moved time, but not fast enough to get away scot-free. The sword cut Canta on his side, blood began to drip from the fresh wound. Raiden dropped the sword, letting it crash into the ground below, forming a large crater. Raiden powered up to Kioken x50, then proceeded to beat the shit out of Canta. Raiden constantly attacked Canta's newly created weak points, often resulting in Canta slowing down or coughing up blood. Then, Raiden got the edge and threw Canta into the ground, reverting him back into this base form. "Now to finishing you off!" Raiden yelled, then powered up a Solar Death Ball. The ki ball had a red, fiery glow, changing the sky to a purple. Raiden looked down at Canta, who was fearing his life. That look alone changed something in Raiden, gave him a reason to spare the wounded warrior. "DO IT ALREADY!" Bardock yelled impatiently. Raiden tossed the ball into the air, then detonated it in the sky, turning it back to blue. "YOU GO TO YOUR SHIP AND LEAVE THIS PLANET, AND NEVER RETURN. UNDERSTAND?" Raiden yelled at Canta, who nodded, then fleed to his ships set some coordinates, then was gone. Raiden's body, due to continues use of senzu beans and energy, began to shut down on him. Raiden collapsed, sending him back the ground. Bardock, confused and in rage, walks to a weakened Raiden, struggling to get up. "Why did you spare him?" Bardock's face looked serious, Raiden felt the presence of rage and denial. Marise ran over to Raiden, giving him a senzu, knowing the ensuing rage. The revived Raiden stood up, looking Bardock in the eyes. "You can't be scared of your past, or they will defeat you." Raiden slowly turned and flew off, leaving the battleground. Bardock looked around, watching Gino walk away, Marise had disappeared along with the other who was watching the fight closely. Bardock changed his attitude and used Instant Transmission to return to the Supreme Kia's Planet. Bardock arrived, an angry Gine was standing in front of him. "Your sleeping on the couch." Gine turned away angerly, muttering curses under her breath. Bardock didn't reply, knowing that wouldn't be the best answer, all he thought about the repercussions of Raiden's actions...


End file.
